


Here With Her

by Fanfic_Writer1208



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012), Lab Rats: Elite Force, Mighty Med
Genre: F/F, Femslash, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_Writer1208/pseuds/Fanfic_Writer1208
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-Shot for Bree Davenport and Skylar Storm. Set in some point during Lab Rats: Elite Force (Even though it's not aired yet!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here With Her

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first One-Shot. All comments welcome, I would love to receive some improvements or ideas. I own most of the plot but I do not own any of these characters or settings, all rights for those go to Disney.

 

Having visited the bionic island too many times the count, I wasn't quite sure how exactly I ended up in this position.

Locked in a capsule.

With my best friend.

I presumed it was down to the antics of my bionic best friend's brothers. In fact I could be sure of this from the countless times Adam and Chase have pranked us in the past. Honestly this hasn't even been the worst, the time they dyed the water in the pool bright yellow was probably the one, considering it took 2 weeks for the dye to fade from our hair and skin.

Shuddering from the anecdote, I turned my attention back to the conversation between Bree and her brothers.

 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"LET US OUT YOU MORON'S!"

"No can do Bree."

"Why not Adam?" Bree sighed exasperatedly, resting her head against the side of the capsule.

"This is your payback for eating my Beef Jerky Jacket!"

"I thought we got past this one last week?"

"No. _you_  got past this one last week. I only _found out_  about it last week." Adam stated adamantly.

"Ok fine. But why take it out on Skylar to-"

"Because she keeps correcting me! Do you have any idea what that's like for me? ME! A GENIUS!" Chase whiningly interrupted.

"Can't be that much of a Genius if he gets nearly everything wrong" I mutter to Bree, who snickers.

"I HEARD THAT!" Chase yelled at me.

"Ok whatever. You got us, you got _BOTH_ of us now please let us out." Bree pleaded.

The bionic brothers shared a cheeky grin and replied simultaneously "Nope." 

"Ugh! That's it I'm busting us out of here!" Bree exclaimed to me.

"Don't bother Chase re-inforhur.. err. re-enforested.."

"I re-enforced the capsule lock and door Adam." Chase stated tiredly.

"Yeah that!" The said brother taunted happily.

"Sit tight. We'll be back after we've been to see 'Stellar Wars : The Force Diminishes' with Leo, Kaz, Oliver, Douglas and Mr Davenport." Chase tells us before leaving.

"Yeah, what he said!" Adam nods before following his brother.

 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Argh! Why do they do this to us!" Bree yells to now silent mentors room.

"Calm down Bree. We'll find a way out of this, we always do. Adam played a part in this, so the prank must have at least one flaw." I soothed while placing my hand on her shoulder.

I feel like I've always had a deep connection with Bree, it's something I can't explain but I've had feeling since I first met her. I don't understand why, but I know I felt a pang of pain in my chest when she was getting close to Oliver, so I acted upon it. I'm sure everyone thought it was because of my, no longer existent, crush on the young doctor but I couldn't help wanting to be next to _her_ , I wanted to make sure no one _hurt_  her, or stole the connection _we_  had.

I quickly retract my hand as she turns around to face me. Tears were forming in the corners of her eyes which had soon turn bloodshot.

"But this isn't fair on you! I get it, I'm their sister but that doesn't mean they get to prank you too! I always drag others into messes I create, look what happened when I smashed my chip, or when I was deceived by Troy. My brothers nearly died! Now my actions are caus..ing a..n in.con..ven.ien..ce f..or .y..ou!" She slowly broke down into sobs.

"Hey, calm down. shhhhh it's ok Bree." I whispered as I collected her into my arms, causing her to turn her head and sob into my neck. I put my face in her hair, breathing in her scent of fresh meadows and strawberries.

How could she think like that! She is not causing me any inconvenience, I just enjoy spending time with her. I know she has made mistakes but I thought she had left them in her past. I know her brothers don't hold it against her and these pranks are one of their weird ways of letting her know that they care about her and never forget about her.

"Breathe Bree. Breathe. I'm here, you're alright, I don't mind these pranks."

I gazed down at her and She gazed up at me still in my arms. Her eyes were red and puffy, she had tear stains down her face and her hair was knotted on top of her head. But she was still as beautiful as always to me.

"I'm sorry." she replies her voice hoarse from crying.

"It's alright. It happens to the best of us." I smile down to her.

I've only just realised how close we are standing. Her legs glued against mine, her arms draped around my shoulders and mine perfectly fitted around her slim waist.  
And her face.  
So close to mine that I could feel every breath she took.

We stay like this for some time. For quite a long time to be honest. Her eyes dancing over my features and I do the same. In this moment I realise how much this bionic girl means to me. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost her but I know I can't. I will always be by her side. Everything is better with her. She is the most important thing in my life.  
I love her.

I Skylar Storm, am in love with Bree Davenport.  
There is nothing I can do to change that. We don't decide who we fall in love with, it just.. happens.

"Skylar?" Her whisper brings me back from my thoughts.

I look at her expectantly, but it was just then I realised that she was waiting for me to say what was on my mind,

"I..I" I became distracted by her eyes that shone bright in the dim lights of the capsule in the now darkening mentors room, they were truly memorising.

I continued "Well..I.think that I erm. Oh gosh, how can i put this.. I care about you more than I probably should and I thought you should know th-!"

I was interrupted with the feeling of her soft, tender lips on mine. My eyes flutter closed and I loose myself in the feeling of our lips connecting.  
My Universe is complete.  
Here with her.

The bliss ends leaving me breathless and I open my eyes to meet hers that are still closed. She slips out of my embrace and gathers my hands into her warm loving ones.

She slowly opens her sparkling brown eyes.

"I love you too." She speaks tenderly. A direct message from her soul to mine. Just hearing these words from her makes makes my heart palpitate.

"How did you know I was going to say that?" I questioned still breathless from our moments of beauty.

"I know you. I know how you feel, we've had a connection from when we met that neither of us denied, that connection has deepened into my heart and soul."

I smile gently at her, almost as if the slightest sharp action will shatter the sappy yet beautiful moment. "Where do we go from here then?"

"How about.. Will you be my girlfriend Skylar Storm?" She formally asks me, not breaking eye contact for a second.

"I would love to, Bree Davenport." I reply before rejoining our lips once more.

We move together in perfect rhythm.  
We are two hearts combined as one.

When we break apart we rest our foreheads together. My pink streak of hair mixed into her chestnut locks.

"So how do we get out then?" She asks me slightly gesturing her head towards the capsule door.

"No clue. I think we just have to wait this one out."

She pulls me into an embrace "I think I can manage that." she tells me. We just stay like that, in each others arms, watching the sun set dance around the sky and mentors room. The colours lighting up our love for the world to see.

Nothing else could be better,  
Because I am,   
Here With Her.

 

 


End file.
